HIVE School
by Reaper of Heroes
Summary: This is a High School fic that DOES NOT focus on any of the Titans. Instead it focuses on the villains, specifically the H.I.V.E. kids with other villains in there as well. This shows what it would be like to go to High School from their perspective, show their problems, show what they have to deal with on a daily basis. Not the best at summaries, story is much better. Fixed chap 2
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, I had this idea while reading another TT high school fic. I've read my fare share of them and all of them seem to focus on the original five with the honorary Titans thrown in there as well. Characters like Jinx and Cheshire may be thrown in there as girlfriends to Kid Flash and Speedy, or they possibly have Red X, Johnny Rancid, Fang, or other H.I.V.E. members for the villains of the story. Well this one is different; this one focuses on the high school experience from the villain's perspective. It will focus more on the H.I.V.E. members, but it will have the others in it as well. I do not know if I'm going to have parings in this story using the villains, but if I do then they will remain cannon. Now for introduction to characters:**

**Jinx- Jennet Hecks **

**Mammoth- Baran Flinders **

**Seemore- Seymour Coburn**

**Billy- Billy Trask **

**Gizmo- Mikron O' Jeneus **

**Red X- Jason Todd**

**Cheshire- Jade Nguyen **

**Private Hive- Peter Rev**

**Johnny Rancid- Johnny Rancid**

**Kyd Wykkid – Elliot Blackpool**

**Now that they have been introduced, I assume you'll know who the Titans are when I use there real names. On to the story!**

The annoyed teen girl slapped at her alarm clock.

"Just five more minutes." She mumbled, drifting back to her peaceful snoring.

"Jennet, get your lazy ass dressed! It's your first day of high school!" Damnit, why can't I just skip school to sleep? She stood up, stumbling around in the dark till she found the light switch.

"Stupid first day of school, stupid mom" She grumbled all the way down to the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Her mom walked into the kitchen, here comes torture time she thought.

"Ok Jenn, what style do you want today?" He mother was always doing her hair because she works in a beauty salon.

"I can do my own hair mom." She hated the fact her mother insisted on doing her hair every morning. She had dyed her hair pink to freak her out, but instead of freaking out her mom had loved it and forced her to keep it dyed; not that she minded keeping it that way.

"I know, how about a French braid, or a pony tail."

"How about devil horns," Jenn muttered.

"Ok wise ass, Devil horns it is." With that her mom grabbed the hair gel and got to work.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Jenn was sitting in the car, watching the tree's as they drove by. Her mom was taking her to school, the last place she wanted to be right now. Her hair was now in two devil like horns with black ribbon holding them in place. She had to admit, she kinda liked it. She herself wasn't exactly a saint, heck she didn't even own a bible; but she sure as heck wasn't evil. She may have grown up in the rough part of Jump but that doesn't mean she rolled in a gang.

She watched as they drove by all her familiar surroundings, the broken down and boarded up houses, the shops that had Spanish signs, the thugs walking down the street, and into uncharted territory. She saw nice, structurally sound houses and buildings, signs in English, happy, laughing people pushing strollers down the street; it sickened her. These people had their fancy jobs so they could afford to live in places like this; while she and her mom lived in an old, beat up house of her mom's income and her dad's child support checks. She hadn't even seen her dad; her mom said he left before she was born. He had gotten her mom pregnant in their senior year, he had left. She found him and sued him. Now he has to send them money or be arrested.

They had reached her high school, how she despised it already. The clean bricks on the outside, the fancy lettering, all of it; the thought of her having to spend four years coming here sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey Jenn" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled, it was Jade. Jade had been her best friend since grade school. She hugged the little Vietnamese girl.

"It's good to see you Jade. I did not want to come today."

"I know what you mean, I just wanted to sleep."

"Well, might as well get this over with." The two friends walked into the school, and nearly dyed in the process. The minute they stepped in the door two boys tackled each other to the ground in front of them, wrestling on the ground till a teacher walked over.

"What is going on here?" His voice was cold and dark, like death. He had an eye-patch over his right eye. One of the boys stood up.

"Sorry principle Wilson, it won't happen again. Me and this freshman just got into a little argument."

"Well Mr. Todd, it didn't seem like a little argument to me, but I'll let this one slide since it's the first day of school." With that the principle walked off. Jennet looked down to see who the other boy was, and suddenly wished that the principle had not stopped the fight. The other boy was Dick Grayson, someone she had despised since she had met him.

"I better not catch you hitting on my girlfriend again, or else." Dick stood up and faced the other guy.

"Or else what freshman, let's face it, I was kicking your ass. You'd be in worse shape now of old Deathstroke over there hadn't stopped the fight. See you around." With that he walked off, leaving a very stunned Dick behind.

"Ok, that was hot." Jenn whispered to Jade.

"Hot, but scary" Jade whispered back, giggling a little.

Jenn watched as a very disgruntled Dick walked back to his group of friends. If she hated Dick, she hated all of them; and she had a good reason too. They all had money, and flaunted it whether they knew it or not. Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. He said he had pain in his past, losing his parent's. She admitted it was sad, but now he had all the money in the world and their deaths didn't seem to stop him from using it or having fun. His girlfriend Kori Anders was possibly more annoying. She said she never got to see her parent's because they were always on business trips. But she was raised by her Uncle Galfore and her parent's were wealthy, so she was by extent. She always had money to go shopping and buy new clothes which she showed off at school. Jenn rarely had money unless she worked for it or got it for Christmas. Then there was Victor Stone. His dad was the lead robotics and nano-technologist in the country, thus he had money to burn as well. He said he was unfortunate because his dad worked late all the time, but he still had money and his mom. How she despised rich kids who acted as if money was a problem, or how they got the money was a problem. They didn't do anything, their parents did; they just mooched off of them and reaped the reward.

Then there was the other two in the group which she hated for other reasons. Garfield Logan was the most annoying of them all. He was an actor and was always acting like an idiot, whether he was on or off stage. He told the worst jokes in the world and mooched off of his rich friends. He did what they did to their parents, just one more step in the rich person moocher ladder. The person she hated the least in that group was Rachel Roth. She was the poorest of the group, but still had more money than she had ever had. But what she liked about her was she never mooched, but her friends still bought her stuff. Oh, how she wished she could trade places with them for a week. No a day, they wouldn't last a day in her shoes.

"Uh, Jenn, are you home?" Jade was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry, just thinking about how much I hate Grayson and his friends." She threw them another hateful stare.

"Well, we need to go get our schedules from the auditorium." With a sigh Jenn followed Jade, hoping they had the exact same schedule.

Unfortunately she wasn't that lucky. Her and Jade shared math, science, art, and lunch, unfortunately she didn't have any of those classes until after lunch; which meant she had to spend the whole morning without her friend.

"High school officially sucks." She told Jade before walking off to English.

When Jennet reached her class, she saw the last person she wanted to share a class with; Dick Grayson.

"Really, do you have to be in here?" She had muttered this to herself but Dick had heard her.

"Well, my schedule says I do, so yes." He gave her a sly smile, the lights reflecting off his sunglasses.

"Fuck you" Jenn told him, taking her seat as far away from him as possible.

"Only if you want to" he called back. Jenn flipped him the finger as the teacher walked in.

"Excuse me my ducky, but we do not use those kinds of signs in my class." Jenn turned around and found herself looking as a tall man with cherry red hair. He smiled at her and walked to the front of the room, a cane in hand.

"I will excuse you since it's the first day, but it better not _catch _you doing it again." He said as he sat at his desk. She noticed he had put emphasis on the word catch. He gave her a knowing smile, and she smiled back. She liked this guy. He would punish you, but only if he caught you.

"Or someone snitches." She muttered.

"Dude, I got the same class as you Dick!" She recognized that voice, it was Garfield Logan's.

"Great, it's the idiot brigade." She said out loud.

"Hey, I am not an idiot." He whined.

"What were your grades last year?" he opened his mouth, but then closed it. He couldn't argue there. He had a reputation of barely passing ever class he took, and it was true. If D's ever became a failing grade then he would never graduate high school. When the rest of the class showed up the teacher stood up and walked over to his podium.

"All right my duckies, welcome to your freshman year of high school. This will probably be the hardest year you have, but don't worry. You have great teachers and…"

"Why do you sound funny?" Garfield had cut off the teacher. Dick face palmed, of course Gar would ask that.

"I am from jolly old England, this is my accent. Can't you tell from my Union Jack shirt, or the flags in the room? No wonder little miss devil horns said you were the idiot brigade." Jenn laughed at this, she was really beginning to like this guy.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, you have great teachers and there is always tutoring if needed. My name is Mr. Mod and you will be having English with me for the rest of your high school years. Here at Jump High we have a system. You will have the same core teachers and class from your freshman to senior year. This is because once you get used to a class and teaching style it is easier to learn. So if you have the same teacher and class, learning will become easy. You can test out of a class, but it is not normal for that to happen." Now, let's cover what we will be learning about this year." English had blurred by, with only a few stops when the idiot brigade had asked stupid questions. Same thing with math, though the teacher had seemed a little bit obsessed with numbers. She had only had Rachel in that class, she was thankful for this. However, she had all five of them in P.E., oh the torture. But now it was lunch time, and she got to see Jade.

She sat down at a table, her lunch in hand. Jade sat next to her with a giddy expression on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Jade was rarely one to act like fan crazed school girl.

"I met the cutest boy ever in math," of course, a cute boy. One thing about Jade that Jenn never understood was her obsession with boys. Ya she thought some of them were cute, but he had never really wanted to date. Jade, on the other hand, loved to date.

"What's his name" Jenn asked, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Roy Harper!" At this Jenn began to choke on her sandwich. Jade hit her on the back causing Jenn to swallow a large clump of sandwich.

"Roy Harper" Jenn gasped. "He's the ward of Oliver Queen. He's a rich playboy, trust me, he is no good." Jenn had met Harper once at a party, and she instantly disliked him. Not only did he remind her of Dick, but he was a huge playboy.

"Oh, do you think I should cancel our date?" Jenn sighed. She hated seeing Jade's depressed face.

"No, go ahead and go on the date. Just don't expect any relation ship with him to last." Jade perked up at this and began to eat her ice cream. At least I'm with Jade the rest of the day Jenn thought. They spent the rest of the day in a whirlwind of rules and procedures. History with Professor Imortus had caused most of them to fall asleep. In science Mr. Chang had said if they all had at least B's in the class by the end of the year he would take them outside and let them mix things until they exploded. Jenn really wanted to do this, but seeing how Garfield was in her science class along with Rachel and Kori, she wasn't getting her hopes up. Finally it was time for art, her favorite subject. She was an amazing artist and loved art. She knew it's what she wanted to do with her life. So when she saw Dick in there she groaned. Of course, he was in another one of her classes. She then realized the only two empty seats were the ones at the table with him and Victor.

"Can this day get any worse" she griped, slamming her stuff on the table, Jade sitting quite next to her. Just then, things got worse. Mr. Wilson walked in with the only person in the world she hated more than Dick.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brushogun, I'm sorry to do this to you, but there was a mix up with schedules. Miss. Moth here is supposed to be in here, Jade Nguyen is supposed to be in culinary arts." At this Jenn's world fell apart. She would have to sit at a table with Dick, Vic, and Kitten. Three people she hated with a burning passion. Hopefully she gets to class early enough from now on that she doesn't have to sit by them all year.

"It is no trouble at all Mr. Wilson. Miss Moth can take Jade's seat." At this Jade stood up and walked out of the room, giving Jenn an apologetic look as she turned the corner.

"Ok class, my name is Mr. Brushogun. I am from Japan and speak it fluently. I have devoted my life to art and teaching the young minds of the world about it. If you want to question my qualifications then I will inform you that I have art work hanging in Japanese museums, are there any questions." No one raised their hands, he had made it clear he was not o be questioned.

"Good and I hope you like your seats, because they will be your permanent ones for the year." Jenn slammed her head on the table, why did life hate her so much? When the bell rang to end school she ran as fast as she could out of the room and out into her mom's car.

"I take it you had a bad day at school."

"Fuck school." Jenn said, turning to the window. She spotted Jade walking out of the building, grinning like an idiot.

"Stupid boys" she muttered. Today had been the worst day at school she had ever had, and it was only the first day. High school was going to suck.

**So, what do you think? This is my first and last TT high school fic. I don't think I'll end up writing another one, but I will finish this one. I know I only had Jennet, Jade and Jason in this chapter, but don't worry; the rest will come in next chapter. Any comments you all have for me, ideas for the story, flames, leave them in the reviews. I'm also going to have a vote. Do you think I should have pairings or not? Leave your votes in the reviews. This vote is only open until the second chapter because that's when Jade tells Jenn about her date. Also for a quick heads up, I am writing two other stories right now and this one is on the back burner so don't expect updates every week. Try about every two-three weeks until I finish one of my other stories. So, until next time**

** assassin x 007 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

** So people, I have done so much writing in the past three weeks or so it's crazy. I have started three stories (that includes this one,), finished one of those that I started. (It was only two chapters.) I've written five chapters for a story that I already had going, and I'm four chapters in on the other story I started that is still going. I took a look at what I'd written and realized that I had been neglecting this story, so here's the love. I sat down and pumped out this chapter, hope you like it.**

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks into the school year and Jennet could not take it anymore. The constantly being annoyed by people coughGarcough, and the work load her teachers gave them was outrageous; her shoulders were just starting to get used to the constant load of bricks, excuse her, books they had to endure during a school day. And the cherry on top was the fact that Jade was now going out with Roy Harper. Apparently, she had a great time on their first date and they were now an official couple. Jenn still saw him flirting with other girls, but Jade never saw this because she wasn't around him when he was. She had to admit, he was a smooth player, but still a player none the less. She sighed as she walked into Mr. Mod's class, one of the few she actually enjoyed.

"Hey, its little miss devil horns," Dick called out to her. She gave him the finger again; she did not want to deal with him. Her mom had loved the horns idea so much she had given her the same hair style every day since then. It had spawned many annoying nick names, such as the pink devil, or satins little girl, and many other nasty things. She had just let most of them roll of her, but Dick was a special case. He knew she hated him, so he went out of his way to call her names; oh the maturity.

"Well, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the fire pit; did daddy want you to take over the family business?" Dick was laughing along with the rest of the class, and Jennet had had enough, she snapped.

"No Dick, he didn't. I was supposed to deliver you a message, you're family says hi." The look on his face went from playful to dead serious faster than you could snap a finger.

"What did you say?" He was seething, glaring at her intensely. Jenn smiled, she had struck a sensitive point and planned to extort it.

"I said that your family told me to tell you hello, and that living in hell is a terrible thing." She watched smugly as Dicks face was contorting with anger. He was furious; no one could talk about his family like that, ever.

"I'm warning you Hecks, if you say one more thing I will destroy you." He was staring into her eyes through his sunglasses, Jenn saw Gar standing up behind Dick, but apparently he noticed too, because Dick turned around and said

"Gar. Sit. Your. Ass. Down." He gave him the same glare he had been giving Jenn; Gar sat down quickly, avoiding Dicks gaze. With that done he turned back to face Jenn. She stared at him with a smirk, this was too easy.

"Oh Dick, you should be glad it's getting closer to fall and winter. Hell's not as hot then, maybe your family won't suffer as much." That comment sent Dick over the edge, he swung. Jenn had been expecting this. She ducked before swinging at his jaw, she connected. Dick dropped, knocked out in one punch.

"Holy shit," some kid commented.

"Yes, Miss Hecks here has quite the upper cut," came a voice from the doorway. Jennet flinched when she recognized the accent, it was Mr. Mod. She turned around hesitantly, not wanting to meet his gaze. When she did she felt like a double decker bus had hit her. He was looking at her with disappointment and disapproval.

"I had such high hopes for you Jenn, but you have gotten yourself into a fight, and I can not ignore that. Please report to the principles office immediately." Jenn nodded, dragging her feet as she left the room. She knew she would have gotten in trouble, but she hadn't expected Dick to have such a weak jaw. She had expected to get them both suspended, maybe even expelled. The school didn't have very high standards for her, but Dick was another story. He was the star quarter back, and basketball player, he got good grades and was the perfect role model; at least that's what everyone who was duped by the act he put on thought. She knew he was just a rich boy who played the victim, they all did.

Her feet landed heavily when she reached the door to the office. She sighed; she might as well get this over with.

"Jenn?" Jenn turned around and fund herself facing the deep green eyes of Jade.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Jenn was shocked, Jade wasn't exactly the type to get sent to the principles office; she was too good of a student. Her parents were so strict about her doing well in school they expected straight A's from her.

"I could ask you the same question. What did you do to get sent here?"

"I dropped Grayson. Last I saw him he was knocked out, laying on Mr. Mod's classroom floor." Jenn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but on the inside she was cheering. She just realized what she had done. She had humiliated Dick in front of the entire class. This was going to spread like wildfire, how skinny little Jennet Hecks knocked out the super star Dick Grayson in one punch; for once she was glad this was high school, here gossip was ruthless. Jade had a stunned look on her face, then she clapped.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing, so worth being sent here. All I did was slap the shit out of Roy; I caught him flirting with another girl. We officially broke up when I shouted at him it was over because he was a good for nothing pig as I was dragged off of him by the security guards. I don't think he's going on any dates for a while." They both giggled. They had both humiliated two of the schools most popular kids before the end of first period, and it felt good.

"Well I guess it's time to go face my doom, would you care to join me?" Jenn offered her arm to the smiling Vietnamese girl.

"I would love to accompany you." She hooked her arm around Jenn's before entering the lion's den.

_**LINE BREAK…**_

The principle's office was the scariest place Jenn had ever been, period. The ladies behind the desks were giving her disapproving glares knowing she had done something wrong to be here, and the picture of Principle Wilson in his old army uniform on the wall made here feel like she was being court marshaled rather than being here for dropping Grayson. She smiled, it had still felt good to knock his ass out, but was it worth getting expelled? She didn't think so. If she got expelled her mom was going to literally kill her. She watched as Jade walked slowly back down the office hallway, her face was grief stricken.

"What happened, what was your punishment?" Jenn wanted to know, because what ever Jade got she was going to get at least double, if not more.

"I'm supposed to report to room B23 after school, I guess its detention or something." Jenn sighed in relief, so she wasn't going to get expelled, maybe suspended, but defiantly not expelled. "Well," Jade said, giving her a small smile, "Maybe you'll have better luck with Deathstroke than I did." Jade walked out of the office, looking back once to give Jenn a reassuring look.

Jenn swallowed, it was now or never. Waiting would only make Mr. Wilson more agitated, and that would not help her. The walk down the hallway felt like it took forever, passing every door and hoping no one would see her, the sound of the clock ticking reverberating in the quite office, the feeling that the pictures on the wall were looking at you; it was awful. When she finally reached the door her hands were covered in sweat; this had better go well she thought. She turned the knob slowly, like it would delay the time from her entering the room, and the time she died from her mother's wrath.

"You can come in," a voice said from the other side of the door. Jenn hung her head and finished turning the knob before walking into the office. What she saw surprised her, not because it was scary, but because it wasn't what she had been expecting. There was another copy of Mr. Wilson's army picture on the wall with a sword hanging on a chain from the bottom, stuff like that she had expected. What she hadn't expected were the stuffed animals decorating the room. There must have been at least a hundred of them, pink bunnies, blue doggies, big ones and small ones, on shelves, on his desk, some were even on the floor; it made her bust out in laughter.

"So you think what you've done is funny Miss Hecks?" She realized he was addressing her and stopped laughing immediately, he was still intimidating with the eye patch.

"No sir, it's just, you're office, I wasn't expecting…" She didn't know how to say it without offending him. Fortunately she didn't have to.

"You weren't expecting all the stuffed animals," he saw the surprised expression on her face; she hadn't expected him to know what she was thinking. "Most students don't. They expect old Deathstroke to have torture devices or his army stuff all over the walls, not stuffed animals; it's sort of a common thing for me now." She nodded, still shocked by all the stuffed animals. "Please have a seat." He gestured at the seat across from his. Jenn hesitantly sat down.

"Why do you have so many?" She was now curious. Why would a tough, army veteran who scared students with a word have more than a hundred stuffed animals in his office?

"I collect them. It's just a hobby I picked up when my daughter graduated from high school more than twenty years ago; I'm sixty-seven in case you're wondering. She had this hobby of collecting stuffed animals, but she gave it up when she left for college. I just couldn't bring myself to throw them out, so I kept them. She had about twenty-eight when she left and I have a hundred and ten right now. That must sound like a lot, but remember, I've been collecting them for twenty years. I receive them for my birthday and Christmas, but I still buy them when I find one I really like. But there is one I have wanted to find for a very long time, but I haven't been able too. The first edition Kermit the Frog, it's one of the ones my daughter always wanted because she loves the Muppets, but I never found one for her." He looked sad, like the fact he had never found the doll had really upset him. He must have been a really great father Jennet thought, silently wishing her dad was like Mr. Wilson.

"I bet you're wondering why I told you all of that." He looked at her intensely, but it was a kind look, like a dad or grandfather would give you. "I told you because you actually sounded interested. Every one else that asked me why I have so many says it in a mocking tone, like it's a joke that I have so many, so I simply turn it on why they are here. But the fact that you sounded like you really cared about why I had them made me want to explain things to you. Well I'm going to let you in on a little secret, old Deathstroke isn't as tough as I seem." He gave her a smile, like she had made him happy. She smiled back, but a question formed at the back of her mind.

"Why do you and everyone else call you Deathstroke? It seems like a weird nick name." It was true, everyone did call him that. It was mostly the older kids, but she had heard a few freshman say it, even Jade when she was returning from her trip to this very office.

"That is an excellent question, and I will gladly answer it." Mr. Wilson was giving her a wide grin, like he had been expecting this question. "I am called Deathstroke because I once explained what I did in the army and I was coined the name Deathstroke because I was the executioner of traitors, spies, and prisoners of war. I was based in Korea during the Korean War, and my base was pinned down by over whelming numbers and artillery shells. So to save bullets, because it was almost impossible to get supplies, I used the sword on my wall to behead people for executions. I know it's a crude way of doing things, but it was effective. As I was explaining it I said I used the sword to deliver the stroke of death, thus the nick name." he was now giving her an evil smile, while she looked horrified and stared at the sword on the wall. That thing had taken the lives of people, granted they would have been killed anyways, but the fact he hung it in his office like a trophy was disgusting. Mr. Wilson sighed, now it was time to get down to business.

"So, Miss Hecks," he said, regaining her attention, "Why exactly are you in here?" He already knew, Mr. Mod had sent him a full report via e-mail, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I dropped Dick Grayson's ass after he took a swing at me, we don't exactly get along. He called me some names so I said stuff back and it escalated into a fight. That's all that happened." Jenn looked out the window, not wanting to look M. Wilson in the eye. He was going to ask what they had called each other, but she didn't want to answer that question, because then she would like the villain.

"I already know what was said between you two, Mr. Mod asked the other students before sending me the report. I know you egged him on; you goaded him into the fight. You wanted him to swing, didn't you?" His voice demanded her eyes, and she complied. His stare was now full of accusation, not kindness. It was the kind of stare you would have expected from the ex military man.

"Yes," she whispered quietly, looking at her feet in shame.

"Why?" He was now in full interrogation mode, like back in the army days when he was breaking a subject for information.

"Because I haven't exactly had the easiest first two weeks of school, and it felt good to knock him out." Now she was regretting ever hitting him, it had not been worth this. The feeling of guilt in her stomach was gut wrenching, painful, and terrible. She had no idea how Mr. Wilson was doing this, but it was working.

"Well Miss Hecks, I want you too go to room B23 when school is out, and I will be calling your mother to tell her about today's events. You may go back to class now." With that he turned around, looking out the window in the back of his office. Jenn trudged out of his office and all the way to P.E. where she would have to face all five of them. By the time she had changed into her uniform and got out to the gym, the class was already halfway into their dodge ball game. The coach spotted her and shouted

"Hecks, you're on Elliot's team." She looked over to the guy who was the last man standing on one side of the gym, and she saw Dick, Victor and Gar on the other side grinning like maniacs.

"My luck just keeps getting better," she muttered to her self before walking over to her side of the court. Of course this would happen, now Grayson and his pals could pelt her with dodge balls and not get in trouble; oh the joy. As soon as she turned to face the other side of the court signaling she ready Dick threw a ball at her, forcing her to duck to avoid it. She watched as Elliot caught one of the balls Gar had thrown, getting him out. Now it was two on two; even playing field. Of course Elliot wasn't exactly the most athletic person in the world, preferring to read rather than join any sports. Now Dick and Vic were focusing every thing they had at her, trying to get revenge for this morning, but she had an idea. Her mom had forced her to go to gymnastics until she was twelve, when they had decided it was putting too much of a strain n their budget. She had kept in practice at home, making her own balance beam out of some bricks and a piece of wood she had found on the side of the road.

The next ball Dick threw was straight at her, but instead of moving to the side she jumped over it, grabbing it as she flipped back onto her feet. Using the momentum from her flip she hurled the ball at Victor with alarming speed. When it hit him he fell back words, the wind knocked out of him. Elliot was starring at her like she was the greatest person in the world, and she saw this. He smiled and gave her a nod before walking off to rest before the next match. Dick was still looking at her in bewilderment, like he couldn't believe what he had seen. She smiled and flipped him the finger while the coach's back was turned; it felt good to do that.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, except for the occasional evil glare from Dick or his friends and him spilling some paint on her shoes in art. But now school was over, and everyone was free to go, except for her and Jade. They were making their way to B23; knowing detention was going to be boring. They reached the door, looked at each other once, and entered the room.

**And I'm going to leave you all on a cliff hanger. I know you all want to now what happens in the room and you will next chapter. I know I said I would introduce the rest of the characters in this chapter, but I decided against it. I decided to further the conflict between Jenn and Dick, plus I needed to explain the whole Deathstroke thing for Mr. Wilson. Other than that, I'm done. Except I've decided to start doing something. I am going to at the end of every chapter of this story tell you guys the last song my Ipod played while I was writing this, because I can't write without my music, and a good TT fanfic that you should read. Why, because I want to. So hear they are**

**SONG: Dancing With Myself- Billy Idol**

**STORY: No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem- By: Concolor44**

**One more thing that you people need to know is that the next time I update this story I will have changed my name. I will be Reaper of Heroes instead of assassin x 007, just to let you all know. So, until next update**

** assassin x 007 out. **


End file.
